Kissxsis Chapter 019
Short Summary After having passed his entrance exam, Keita is attending the graduation ceremony. As Keita's friends are exclaiming it's gonna be an exciting year due to Keita's sisters being in the same school Keita starts thinking about Miharu and thinking how her breast size was bigger than his sisters. Just then Mikuni appears with both her and Keita apologizing to each other for what happened the day before. Soon after Ako and Riko both find Keita wanting the buttons on his shirt to find that they were all gone, taken by a swarm of underclassmen. Just then Mikazuki, a underclassmen appears exclaiming her disappointment that all of Keita's buttons were gone. Mikazuki introduces herself to Keita's sisters and reveals is after Keita's heart as well with the receiving her quite coldly. Then all four girls hold a contest to get a prize to replace the button they didn't receive with Mikuni trying to back out but much to her chagrin Ako refuses to let her. Ako is the first to go and receives Keita's uniform collar in anger. Next is Mikazuki who receives her own prize of letting Keita lift up her skirt, while she claims she is trying to seduce Keita both Ako and Riko dismisses her attempt citing Keita should be immune to seduction due to their own on a constant basis. As Keita lifts up her skirt he discovers she wasn't wearing her panties, Ako and Riko both decide not to underestimate her again with Mikuni wondering what is wrong with them. Then goes Riko who gets Ako's prize of getting to kiss Keita in front of everyone, but passes due to her shyness in front of people. Lastly, Mikuni gets Riko's prize of getting to be alone with Keita for 5 minutes, not wanting that to happen Ako and Riko tries to lessen the time to one minute but Mikazuki says how unfair that would be to change things to fit their needs, so they decide to allow it. As Keita and Mikuni are in the storage room both of they wonder what they should do and they both agree to a hug, as they are hugging Keita and Mikuni nearly kiss but gets interrupted when Ako and Riko burst in saying their time is up. Due to what they were doing all three girls believed Keita and Mikuni were having sex with Mikazuki exclaiming she doesn't care if Keita isn't a virgin much to Keita's chagrin with him saying don't say things that might cause misunderstandings. Mikuni decides the best course of action for her is to not to be involved with Keita while both Ako and Riko both admit that Mikuni is a tough opponent. Long Summary References references to previous chapters New Characters Mikazuki Kiryū - A student one grade lower than Keita who admits she is chasing after him. She was the manager of the middle school's track and field sports club. Mikazuki is a bit of an airhead. Unanswered Questions Memorial Moments *Keita and Miharu almost share a kiss, but are interrupted by Ako and Riko. Trivia Category:Chapters